May I Wash Your Back for You?
by suikaneko
Summary: Abe asks to wash Mihashi's back in the shower after a game. /abemiha


"Mihashi…may I wash your back for you?"

The light haired boy let invisible words roll out from his lips, and the water trickled through his hair. He sat searching for a response as he stared back at the mouth the question had come from.

Abe sat across from him on a small stool. His hair was damp. Nothing covering himself. Mihashi locked eyes with him briefly before his pupils sped away like startled fireflies.

"Mihashi…" Abe's fingers wrapped firmly around his wrist, causing him to squirm more. The fingers traveled until they were steadily intertwined with the pitchers calloused fingers. This time their eyes met firmly.

It was odd. Perhaps looking in as an outsider. But Mihashi nodded in agreement. Whatever Abe wanted. That's what Mihashi wanted…and besides…he couldn't really reach his back anyways.

Abe smiled a faint smile after receiving the nod. His smile watered down, however, as Mihashi sat staring, looking lost. He slumped only slightly as he exhaled, twirling his finger, "You need to turn around."

Flustered, he obeyed, scooting to situate himself. If he hadn't been aware of it before, he was now. His bare skin exposed, the sweat on his back from practice evaporating and leaving a cool feeling. The droplets that remained sliding their way down to his behind.

As he shivered as his skin prickled, but he suddenly felt warm water. "It's not too hot, is it?" His calm voice inquired, out of sight. Mihashi nodded. The water felt amazing. Like the warmth in his stomach after eating a satisfying meal or the joy of warming his toes by a fire, the heat spread throughout his whole body. As the water smoothed down his skin, a hand placed flat against his back. There was no scrubbing, washing, just a palm placed upon the skin.

Mihashi's heart began to pump in his chest. A feeling reminiscent of the swirling in his stomach just before a baseball game. He sat still, his eyes darting, wanting more than anything to turn around and see what Abe was thinking. But he was too shy for that. Too scared.

Another hand. This time the two hands feeling along the spine, his sides. The touches were not light enough to tickle, nor were they forceful. It felt…linen. Tender. Delicate. Mihashi exhaled softly, accepting how wonderful the sensation was. He ignored the fact that Abe wasn't actually washing his back.

The rhythm of the water became the backdrop to their quiet breathing interspersed between the plinking of each stream. Suddenly the tempo was broken, arms, surrounded him. Mihashi let out a gasp as he felt the smooth skin flush against his back.

Abe…warm…strong…the light hair on his chest and the bumps of his nipples. He could feel his breathing and the faint sound of a calming heartbeat.

"A-A-Abe-kun…?"

Mihashi found his thoughts forming to words.

His catcher responded. A gruff grumble and a chin against his neck, "Mihashi…" As he inhaled it sent a spark through his neck. He exhaled a name, "Ren…" and this time when he exhaled that spark ignited, sending waves of electricity through his body.

"A-Abe!" Mihashi searched for something to do with his body, because there was absolutely nothing he could think to say. He awkwardly turned his body to face the dark hair boy. His hands fell upon Abe's shoulders as he had to push him slightly away to move.

Now that they faced each other, Mihashi could see the surprising expression on Abe's face. A mix of sleepiness, his cheeks were warm, similar to his exhaustion after a game, but there was something else that Mihashi couldn't place… and and…his eyes flickered lower only briefly.

Abe's expression suddenly changed from lazy to embarrassment as he moved to cover himself.

The water continued running, left forgotten. Steam poured into the shower room, thickening the air.

It was Mihashi who spoke up, "A-Abe-kun…i-i-f y-y-you n-n-need to t-take…"

Abe was growing impatient, "Just spit it out already Mihashi," he spoke maybe a little too forcefully.

Mihashi's thoughts spewed forth, "IfyouneedtotakecareofthatIcanleave!" Mihashi panted slightly. Talking to Abe was stressful sometimes.

Instead of Abe's strong unbreakable gaze, he turned his head to the side. His dark eyes stared at the wall. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. Frustration? Confusion? Mihashi tried to place the expression between glances. Was he upset with Mihashi? Was it because he turned around?

"I-I'm sorry!" Mihashi abruptly stuttered out.

He seemed to ignore the apology looking down. Mihashi stared at him curiously. He'd never seen Abe look like this.

"Say…Mihashi…" he perked up to the sudden call of his name, "do…would….c-could you…"

Mihashi watched Abe struggle for words, something he had never seen before. He thought he would help out, the way Abe normally did, "J-just spit it out Abe-kun" Mihashi giggled inside at the thought that he sounded like Abe.

The catcher shot him a glare past his red cheeks. "F-fine! Mihashi would you take care of…this… for me?" He started at Mihashi looking angry as he grabbed his wrist again. He moved his other hand uncovering himself and revealing his full arousal.

Mihashi's golden eyes darted in all directions…ceiling…Abe's shoulder…down…Abe's stomach…down lower…a flash of Abe's eyes…back down _there_…Abe's thigh…he couldn't help but look _there_, so he shut his eyes in embarrassment instead.

"A-abe…m-me…y-you…me t-to….i-if….w-what i-i-f someone comes in!" Mihashi was almost crying now.

Abe was only able to decipher part of what Mihashi said through his partial sobbing, "W-well then do it fast."

Mihashi's heart began pounding, his stomach feeling like he had eaten air…floating and empty. Why did he want Mihashi to be the one to do it? He couldn't deny his curiosity though. Having the permission to make Abe feel good…he was certainly overwhelmed. He gulped and then gave Abe a nod. Opening his eyes he focused them as much as he could on Abe's eyes. He concentrated on his words very carefully, "I…for…you Abe-kun…I'll do that…f-for you Abe-kun."

Abe's eyes widened in surprise. In surprise that Mihashi had spoken so clearly. Then the meaning behind his words hit him like a baseball to the gut. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but he tugged gently at the wrist that he held in his hand, pulling Mihashi's tapered fingers closer.

The pitcher watched as his hand got closer, heat radiating from the spot. His hand touched the sensitive skin hesitantly. Hot. It was hot. His eyes widened at the small discovery. Abe let out a quiet gasp from the small touch. Mihashi looked up at him afraid that he had done something wrong. "T-this is okay Abe-kun?"

He nodded, wrapping both Mihashi's hand and his hand around his length. "T-there, like that…"his voice was slightly breathy as he moved both of their hands, he soon let go, letting Mihashi do it himself.

Stroking Abe slowly up and down, steam billowing around them from the shower and their breath, everything was hot. Mihashi's hand, Abe. Mihashi was somehow relaxed, his eyes not darting, his body not prickling, he focused on making Abe feel good. He carefully watched Abe's expressions as his moved, his eyebrows scrunching then raising as he would sigh. Mihashi loved seeing Abe like this and he just…he wanted to make him feel more.

"Abe-kun…it's alright if I…?" He moved off the stool to kneel in front of him and before Abe had a chance to answer or even comprehend what was happening; tender lips fell almost like a kiss at the beginning of his arousal. "Mihashi!" his body tensed up at the unprecedented act.

Mihashi who normally would have jumped at the yell of his name, continued on un-phased. His lips spread, taking him in slowly, his salty taste falling against his tongue. _Abe tastes wonderful_, Mihashi thought as he slid further. _Abe… please like this._

A heated gasp came from above and Abe moved a hand over his mouth. "Mi-ha~aah….." he moaned. It was deep and saturated with pleasure. It was possibly too loud, as it echoed against the shower tiles. It echoed in Mihashi's ears as well as he began to move faster. Abe's hips shook and Mihashi placed a steady hand against Abe's thigh, stroking it as he continued. Almost instantly, Abe's head tipped back and his breath became sporadic, "Ren….Ren…._ah fuck_…_Ren_…" his hand was clasping tighter over his mouth as the words escaped in deep, hungry growls.

Mihashi closed his eyes as his pulled his head back in a deep movement as Abe's spilled out into his mouth. He finished with a similar kiss at the end, sucking the last of it. His eyes were now cloudy and in a daze as he swallowed, looking up at Abe who was just beginning to come back from his orgasm.

He sat naked on the tile floor looking up at Abe...only now becoming aware of his own desire and the tightness in his groin.

The stool creaked as Abe pushed it back to sit on the floor with Mihashi and soon his lips fell upon the pitcher's. Abe wasn't very good at kissing honestly. His lips were stiff and forceful against Mihashi's. But he smiled at the affectionate act, then blinked as he pulled away. "Thank you Mihashi…I…that was amazing."

"Heh…you're welcome Abe-kun…now…I…e-excuse me", Mihashi was still in a bit of a daze, but his stuttering had started to return as began to turn himself around. "Do you mind if I…?" He didn't want to say it out loud…it was embarrassing. Which was slightly ridiculous considering what he had just done. There was no reason he should be embarrassed, but he was regardless. He needed to take care of his erection that had built up through the whole ordeal. It was almost becoming painful.

Abe suddenly caught on to the vague statements Mihashi was saying.

"Why didn't you just take care of it while you were...helping me?"

Mihashi blinked, "I-I focused on you Abe-kun."

Abe's thoughts clouded. Should he…? Should he return the favor? He hadn't been expecting a blow job. He would stroke Mihashi in return, but he wasn't too keen on using his mouth, but Mihashi had done it and it had felt amazing. So…maybe he should just do it in return? His mind swirled. This wasn't something that he had counted on happening today. It just kind of…happened.

He reached out to Mihashi, "Mihashi…let me" he circled his fingers around the shaft, still feeling uneasy about using more than his hand.

Mihashi began to stutter and tears formed at the corners of his eyes, "A-abe! Y-you don't have to do that for me! I c-can take care of it!"

"C'mon. I'll make it quick. We've been in here long enough." Abe stated as he began stroking. The water made it slick and easier to move as he squeezed. He moved fast immediately, not starting off slow like Mihashi had.

"Ah..ah..Abe-kun!" He was panting within seconds, his eyes now watery from the intense stimulation. He was already so close. His hips bucked against his will and his back curved and he thrust into Abe's hand, he came harder than expected, squirting out onto Abe's chest.

He gasped and gazed between half lidded eyes at the mess he had just made, "I-I'm sorry Abe-kun…" he echoed from earlier. Abe wiped some of the liquid off his chest. Maybe he wouldn't be willing to give a blow job…but he was curious. He tasted the substance much to Mihashi's surprised.

"Why don't I wash your back like I said I would earlier? I think we could use a shower by now"

"Ah…Alright Abe-kun." Mihashi nodded and smiled turning around.

Abe went to move the shower head to Mihashi's back and he jumped at the water, "C-cold!"

Abe felt the water with his hand…of course…they had left the water running this whole time…of course it was cold. He sighed. "Want to just go back to my house? We can shower there."

Mihashi's eyes widened excitedly and he nodded.

"Alright…let's go get dressed." Abe wiped down the rest of his chest before they both left the shower to go to his house.


End file.
